La fría habitación
by Sweetkill
Summary: El frío no solo existe en el exterior, también existe en tu corazón. No se puede vivir sin sentir. Más para controlar este gran poder, no se debe de sentir. Pues el frío no solo afecta a los que nos rodean, sino también a nosotros mismos. Nos encerramos en nuestra habitación para proteger a los demás y Elsa ha hecho esto, sin darse cuenta que ha congelado su propio corazón.


El frío era su calor y la soledad su único amigo. En esa fría habitación el único calor era el calor de sus lágrimas.

No importaba cuanto lo deseara, ella estaba condenada. El frío habitaba en ella. Ella era el frío. Veía como a través de su ventana todos reían, como todos lanzaban sus brazos al aire, como los niños jugueteaban y como algunos abrazaban a sus madres. ¿Hacía cuanto que no abrazaba a su madre por temor a congelarla? Tocaba sus propias manos a través de los guantes. ¿Qué sería tocar la mano de alguien más? Por más que viera sus manos en busca de respuestas, no las escuchaba.

_Todo se congela a mí alrededor, _se decía. Veía como las paredes se cubrían de hielo y todos sus artefactos se iban quebrando por el mismo. Vivía con miedo. Quería escapar de él, pero no se podía. El miedo solo podía evitarse si no se sentía.

_Debes cerrar tu corazón._

Se jalo los cabellos llorando. Quería a alguien. Quería a su hermana, a su padre y a su madre. Los guantes no podían contener esto y ella lo sabía, nunca nada podría contenerla. Todo lo que tocaba se volvía hielo y ella había decidido tocar su corazón para no herir a nadie más. No importaba cuanto frío ella tuviera; no podía abrazar a alguien, no importaba cuanta tristeza albergara, no debía derramar ni una lágrima; y no importaba que tan asustada estuviera, no debía sucumbir ni un poco ante el miedo.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho, cerró sus ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran. No debían salir. Las lágrimas era lo único caliente que ella producía. Lloraba. No quería llorar. Ella no debía llorar. La habitación ya estaba cubierta en hielo. Las puertas estaban atascadas. Escuchaba que sus padres tocaban con todas sus fuerzas pero ella no debía ir a abrir. Solo los iba a lastimar.

Quería a alguien pero debía mantener su corazón cerrado.

-¡Aléjense!- grito señalando la puerta con su palma y apretando una mano contra su vestido.

La puerta se sacudió cuando el rayo se lanzó. Sus padres contuvieron un suspiro. Las perillas se cubrían en hielo. Estaba asustada. Ella había hecho eso. Retrocedido unos pasos comenzando a llorar y tropezó con su cama. Al tocarla para no caer, congelo parte de ella. Lanzo un gritillo.

-Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de su padre.

Ella lloraba, le dolía la garganta y se repetía que debía mantenerse alejada.

-Por favor, aléjense.

Era una súplica. Suplicaba por soledad cuando lo único que realmente quería era tener a alguien.

-Estoy bien.- aclaro tratando de reír. Fallo, solo lloro más.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo quebrada que estaba su voz y se sintió peor. No podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas le llenaron las mejillas y hacía todo, todo porque sus padres no la escucharan. No pudo. Sus padres escuchaban sus incontrolables sollozos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era su niña y no podían ayudarla. Estaba sola.

_Cierra tu corazón,_ se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma, _así dejara de doler._

Tomo el poste de su cama para recargarse sobre él y echarse a llorar. Sabía que estaba congelando su cama, pero no podía detenerse. Necesitaba apoyarse en algo y llorar. Estaba harta de todo. No quería tener este poder, no lo quería. Hería a todos, en especial a ella. El frío estaba en ella. Ella era el frío.

Lloro con tanta intensidad que sus gemidos atravesaron la puerta, preocupando a sus padres y ella no podía notarlo. Solo escuchaba sus propios lamentos. ¡Por favor que la dejaran sola! Pero en el fondo quería que alguien la rescatara, no quería otra cosa. Quería que alguien la salvara del frío que devoraba su corazón.

Mientras Elsa lloraba sin consuelo y sus padres se miraban preocupadamente sin saber qué hacer, una pelirroja pasaba por ahí.

No iba caminando, iba dando saltos y traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a salir al jardín, dispuesta a distraerse un rato y a ver la única parte del mundo exterior que podía. Ella no sabía la lucha que llevaba su hermana para contener lo que amenazaba con explotar, con lo que siempre amenazaba con explotar en su interior y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que su hermana no podía darse ni el lujo de estar triste. Que su hermana solo batallaba por dejar de sentir.

Elsa se mordía el labio, tenía que soportar todo este dolor y cada vez era peor. Era como si algo quisiera explotar de su pecho. ¡Quería llorar! ¡Quería estar triste! ¡Quería sentir! Y no podía. Ni siquiera podía dejarse sentir triste para manejar la miseria en la que vivía.

-¡Madre, padre!

Esa voz no solo sonó por todo el pasillo, sino que también solo en la habitación de Elsa haciendo que ella callara sus llantos.

Era Anna, su hermana menor.

Se mordió el labio inferior y junto sus manos sobre su corazón. Era Anna. Ella no podía saber, ella debía estar a salvo de su poder y de ella misma. Dios, necesitaba a su hermana más que nunca y no podía ni acercarse a ella. Tenía miedo y debía proteger a Anna. Todo esto era por ella. Por Anna, su hermana.

Contuvo su aliento, debía mantenerse al marguen porque cualquier movimiento podría ser el mayor error.

-¿Qué hacen fuera de la puerta de Elsa?

Ella se paró frente a sus padres, con sus manos detrás y enseñando su sonrisa más adorable.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, ellos sabían que Anna no podía saber pero no querían mentirle. Ellos conocían que el silencio detrás de la puerta significaba algo. Ese silencio siempre estaba cuando Anna estaba del otro lado.

-Ehm, Anna…

-¿Qué sucede?

Su madre se tragó su lengua y apretó a su marido contra ella. No podían decirle que estaban ahí porque Elsa se sentía deprimida como siempre se sentía o ella, no solo querría entrar, sino que exigiría entrar. Anna no sabía por lo que pasaba su hermana.

Elsa se separó de su cama, insegura de sus movimientos y hacía todo por no sentir ni una necesidad por tener a su hermana a su lado. Se acercó a la puerta con paso temeroso y abrazándose a sí misma. Quería escuchar a Anna porque era lo más cerca que podía tenerla.

¡Ella era solo una niña! ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? ¡Quería a su hermana! ¡Quería a su padre! ¡Quería a su madre! ¡Quería quererse a ella misma!

-¿Es algo malo?- inquirió su hermana al otro lado de la puerta.

Su padre vio a la puerta y Elsa la vio también, ambos con ojos temerosos.

-No, Anna, no es nada.- dijo al fin su padre y fue como si algo atravesara el corazón de Elsa. Quiso llorar de nuevo y apenas pudo contener un gemido.- Es solo que…- su padre tomo aire.

Sabía que Elsa estaba acariciando la puerta, podía sentirlo y era así. Elsa rozaba con sus palmas la puerta deseando estar más cerca de su hermana y de su familia. Creía que acariciando el hielo sobre la puerta la acercaría a tocar a su familia. No quería estar encerrada por más tiempo, pero lo que dijo su padre para protegerlas solo hizo que ella quitara las manos de la puerta.

-Queríamos que tu hermana nos acompañara a nosotros y a ti a un picnic y…

Antes de que él pudiera terminar Elsa aparto las manos de la puerta como si temiera lastimarla y Anna interrumpió al mismo tiempo a su padre.

-¡¿A un picnic?!- exclamó emocionada y tomo el brazo de su padre. Brincaba de la alegría.- ¡¿Y que ha dicho?! ¡¿A dicho que si?! ¡Oh, padre, estoy tan emocionada por verla! ¡Ella nunca deja que yo la vea! Pero no le digas que he dicho esto.- susurro.

Elsa escucho cada una de las palabras de Anna.

Volvió a llevar sus manos a su pecho y encajo las uñas en su ropa, comenzando a llorar. ¿Por qué su hermana no podía saber? No la culpaba, pero las palabras dolían. ¡Sí que dolían! Dolían tanto. Quería que dejara de doler. Quería dejar de tener miedo de sí misma y poder sentir.

Si antes toda su habitación se estaba congelando, ahora era casi un bloque de hielo. El suelo no solo estaba cubierto de hielo, era una gran cubierta de hielo lo que tenía encima, sus cosas estaban dentro de cubos de hielo, su cama se había helado por completo y las sabanas se habían unido al colchón. Todo se estaba helando. La puerta, que antes solo tenía un pequeño pedazo de hielo uniéndola, se congelo por completo. Del techo comenzó a nevar y alrededor de Elsa comenzó un torbellino de nieve que la cubría.

Su padre escucho esta gran ventisca al otro lado de la puerta y vio que por debajo de la misma comenzaban a salir hielo. Anna no podía ver esto. Su hermana estaba perdiendo el control. ¿Pero quién podía culparla? Solo se estaba dejando sentir esta gran tristeza con la que siempre cargaba.

Dio un paso a la puerta para cubrirla y volteo a ver a su hija que estaba muy emocionada por la posibilidad de salir con su hermana, y la tomo de los hombros.

-Anna,-dijo.- Elsa ha dicho que no quiere ir.

Elsa escucho esto, mordió su brazo y se abrazó con más fuerza. El torbellino cada vez iba más rápido. Estaba atrapada en su propio poder. La tristeza la tenía rodeada y el frío de su corazón ya no solo se limitaba a estar ahí, ahora estaba en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- soltó desilusionada.- ¿No...¿No quiere salir con nosotros?

-No, al parecer no se siente bien.

Hubo un silencio por ambos lados.

Elsa al ya no escuchar la voz de su hermana, entro en pánico y toda la nieve que había comenzado a rodearla, cayó. Quería escuchar a su hermana. Estaba desesperada. Se lanzó a la puerta, creyendo que ya no estaban, aliviada y deprimida al mismo tiempo.

Pegó a su oreja a la puerta, esperanzada de escuchar la voz de Anna aunque sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas. Pero no importaba. Quería escuchar a su hermana aunque supiera que estaba mal. Suplicaba por ello. Si Anna estaba ahí, sería tan feliz que todo este hielo podría derretirse. No quería estar sin Anna aunque sabía que debía alejarse de ella por el bien de ambas. No escuchar la voz de Anna la había dejado ansiosa, deseosa de algo más. Aunque todo se congelara, quería escucharla.

Pero no escucho nada. Como esperaba. Tal vez, después de todo, ya había alejado a Anna tal y como había querido. Aunque en realidad eso era todo lo opuesto a lo que en verdad quería.

Ya no presionaba su cara contra la puerta y ya no dejaba las marcas de sus uñas en el hielo. Su cuerpo se relajó, cayendo en una silenciosa tristeza. Antes se había sentido desesperada, pero ahora solo estaba triste. Ya no quería nada, solo quería tirarse sobre el hielo y dejar que la cobijara la nieve mientras lloraba en silencio.

Pero justo cuando planeaba quedarse un rato en esa posición hasta que su propio cuerpo se venciera, un chillido la obligo a apartarse.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA QUIERES SALIR?!

Elsa se espantó y se separó al instante. No solo le habían gritado, si no también golpeado la puerta. Escucho a sus padres tratando de calmar a Anna, pero no funciono. Ella continúo gritando y alejando a Elsa.

-¡NO! ¡ES ELLA, MADRE, ES ELLA! ¡ES ELLA LA QUE NOS ALEJA!- grito Anna y volvió a golpear la puerta.- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO QUEIRES SALIR?! ¡¿EH!? ¡¿TAN SIQUIERA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!? ¡Deja de huir de esto, Elsa! ¡Deja de huir de tu familia! ¡Deja de alejarte de mí!

Elsa se encajó las uñas en sus brazos, se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se mordió el labio aterrada. No estaba aterrada de Anna ni de ella misma, estaba aterrada de las palabras de Anna porque eran verdaderas, solo que la niña no entendía porque eran verdaderas. Anna tenía razón porque no sabía lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Dígnate a responder al menos!- dio un gran golpe que sacudió toda la puerta.- ¡DIGNATE A RESPONDER!- su voz se rompió al gritar esto y Elsa estiro su brazo, deseando tocar la para dejarla entrar, pero apenas estiro sus dedos, cristales comenzaron a brotar de ellos.- ¡Elsa, dígnate a responder! ¡Elsa, deja de encerrarte! ¡¿Por qué no nos quieres, Elsa?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Y todo se derrumbó para Elsa.

De sus dedos no solo brotaron cristales, sino que surgió un rayo que golpeo la puerta y la sacudió completamente dejando a Anna perpleja. Había sido un golpe animal. Anna retrocedió un paso asustada. Llevo sus manos a su pecho y miro asustada a la puerta.

Elsa llevo su otra mano a su boca al mismo tiempo que el rayo golpeaba la puerta para que su grito no se escuchara. Las lágrimas salieron y tocaron su mano al instante. Tanto había el susto, no solo de las palabras de Anna, sino del rayo que había salido y que la hubiera golpeado si la puerta no estuviera entre ellas, que varios rayos surgieron de ella y golpearon varios lugares de la habitación generando gruesos picos de hielo en las zonas donde los rayos golpearon.

Anna ya no dijo nada, se quedó viendo la puerta y se fue antes de que las lágrimas le ganaran.

Sus padres vieron esto y trataron de detenerla. Primero había ido con paso moderado, luego a paso rápido y a mitad del pasillo había salido corriendo del lugar.

A Elsa se le doblaron las rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Sus gemidos se escuchaban a pesar de que estuviera tapándose la boca con su mano. Había hecho todo porque Anna no la escuchara llorar. ¿Ahora que había escuchado a Anna salir corriendo, de quien ocultaba sus llantos?

Sus padres vieron la puerta, sin saber con quién ir ni como cruzar las puertas de sus hijas. Solo vieron el gran pedazo de hielo que se había extendido en el piso fuera de la habitación de Elsa y tuvieron miedo. No de su hija, sino de no saber cómo estar ahí para ella.

Su padre, sin soltar a su esposa, estiro su brazo para tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo apenas escucho el llanto de su propia hija.

Elsa estaba ahí, sola, rodeada de hielo y deseando que todo terminara. Había comenzado a nevar en su habitación. Pero ni todo el hielo del mundo ni la peor tormenta, se podría comparar con el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_¿¡Porque no nos quieres, Elsa?!_

Es lo que Anna había dicho. Elsa los amaba, el cielo lo sabía y ella también. Pero no podía demostrárselos, ella siempre debía estar encerrada y no solo en su habitación, sino también en si misma.

Elsa lloro hasta que anocheció y sus padres se fueron sin atreverse a decirle algo más a su hija. Ya no sabían que era lo que era correcto para ella.

Anna visitó el cuarto de Elsa a media noche y Elsa, al escuchar que era su hermana quien se acercaba pues reconocía sus pasos, se arrastró hasta la puerta. Acarició la puerta como si se tratase de algo valioso y solo dejo que las lágrimas cayeran.

-Siento mucho lo que dije, Elsa.

Fue lo único que escucho que le dijo su hermana. Sabía que Anna esperaba una respuesta, pero ella no podía darle una sin que Anna reconociera el llanto en su voz y tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos se descontrolaran y con ellos su poder, y que esta vez una puerta no pudiera detenerlos. Solo asintió. Perdonaba a Anna, siempre lo haría. Ella no tenía la culpa, pero solo quería que Anna entendiera que hacia esto por la amaba.

Anna entendió que su hermana no diría nada y también acaricio la puerta como si se tratase de algo valioso. Observo un rato la puerta, con sus últimas esperanzas escuchar a su hermana. No sucedió. Elsa nunca iba a responder.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- dijo y se levantó.- Te amo, Elsa.- dijo y se marchó sin obtener respuesta.

No había escuchado los llantos de su hermana ni sus jadeos.

Elsa lloro hasta que los pasos de su hermana dejaron de escucharse y con voz cortada dijo:

-Yo también te amo, Anna.

Pero Anna no la escucho porque lo había dicho demasiado tarde solo para no herirla con el dolor en su voz.

A veces era mejor encerrarse en un mismo por el bien de los que ama. Elsa lo sabía mejor que nadie.


End file.
